Smart
by gayhogwartsandnudeerections
Summary: Hermione was smart, but books weren't her world.


**A/N: I happen to really like this one-shot and hope you will too.(: It was written a while ago, and I would really appreciate CC on how I can be better.**

**

* * *

**

Hermione was smart.

That's what people usually associated her with. Smarts, that was it. Some would call her a know-it-all, and some (like teachers), would appreciate it. People thought that books and school were all that mattered. Seemed to think she didn't have feelings when they made fun of her. Unless they were just sick to _enjoy_ hurting her feelings. But books and school, they weren't what really mattered. A cover up. Family mattered to her. Friends would if she had any. Not just smarts.

Then she found out she was a witch. She was ecstatic. Finally, she knew why she was different. Hermione was positive she would meet people like herself at this strange school. Oh, God. She hoped she wouldn't babble. She was so excited she read all of her school books. And more.

When she arrived on the train she found that she was a strange mix of tons of emotions. Nervous about starting a new school in another _country_, sad about leaving the parents she loved behind, and excited to meet people like her.

On the train, she met Neville. The poor boy lost his toad. She, trying to be nice, had tried to help him find it. Unfortunately, they hadn't. They had looked through every compartment, so they thought. There was one compartment they hadn't checked. This was currently being used by two boys her age.

At first, she went in alone. The two boys were redheaded and black haired. She was surprised to find that one of them was Harry Potter. She had read all about him! She had hoped not to mess it up. He seemed nice enough. The other boy, who turned out to be Ron Weasley, wasn't nice to her at all. He wasn't good at magic either.

She had babbled again. Ruined her chances at making any friends. Man, why did she always have to show off! She was just trying to make friends; too bad they didn't understand that. They never gave her a chance to explain.

On the boat; she sat with Neville, Harry, and Ron. Neville was the only one to talk to her the whole way there. _Great, _she had thought._ Now I know I messed up again._

As they got nearer and nearer to the castle, Hermione got more and more nervous. Would the teachers like her? Would she make any more friends? Or would Neville be her only one? Butterflies swarmed her stomach, and her hands shook. She wrung them together and bit her lip. The boat came slowly too a stop. She smiled as the giant; Hagrid was it? ; asked if the small animal he had just found was Neville's toad.

They all stood in a line, much closer than they usually would be. Hermione's head sharply turned upward as the doors opened. A woman, with black hair up in a tight bun, wearing emerald green robes entered. She then continued into a long speech about what they would tolerate and what they wouldn't at Hogwarts. Hermione hung onto her every word. As Professor McGonagall exited, Hermione began to babble on about which spells she thought she would need for the sorting. Inside, she was so nervous that she was nauseous.

She was relieved when she found out all they had to do was try on a hat! She supposed it read your mind and looked for the qualities of each house. She thought she seemed more Ravenclaw then anything else, according to the song. She wasn't very brave; she tended to freeze in the face of danger. She wasn't cunning, like a Slytherin. And they seemed like an unpleasant lot.

Then finally, it was her turn. She eagerly ran up to the hat and jammed it onto her head. The hat surprisingly declared her a Gryffindor. She had smiled widely and made her way toward the appropriate table. Shaken hands with Percy Weasley; Ron's brother. At least he was someone she could talk too. But he seemed too self-centered for her.

Hermione was ecstatic when Neville also became a Gryffindor; but a little disappointed when Ron became one. She had no problem when Harry was sorted; he seemed like a nice enough guy.

Time went by, passing quickly for Hermione. Then the day came. She had just corrected Ron on his 'Wingardium Leviosa' spell, when he insulted her. Heartbroken and sad, she retreated to the girls' bathroom.

She never heard the news about the troll, she found out by herself. The troll had somehow got itself inside the bathroom; Merlin knows how. And predictably, she froze. She was aware of the whole scene of Harry and Ron saving her, but only vaguely. And then, she told a downright lie to a teacher! She wasn't a liar! She had never been! But she had been saved, and she didn't want her saviors to get in trouble.

As she made her way back to the common room, Hermione thought, _I have friends. My first new friends,_

Hermione was smart, but that doesn't mean she couldn't have friends.

* * *

**R&R? (: And yes, that was me shamelessly whoring for reviews.**


End file.
